


Trick or treat?

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Daft dorks, Drabble, Fluff, Its 2am and Kimi has had enough of Sebastians antics, M/M, Song fic, implied werewolf Sebastain, prompt, tired Kimi is grumpy Kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: Its 2am,  all Kimi wants to do is sleep. There's just the slight problem it's a warm night in the middle of July and his boyfriend is singing Halloween songs.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Trick or treat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Made as a gift. Based on a prompt I generated.
> 
> "Sleeping in the same room with Sebastian can be extremely annoying to Kimi because at 2am, they'll be trying to sleep and Sebastian will randomly start singing This is Halloween' from the God dammed Nightmare before Christmas like it isn't the middle of July'

It was a warm evening, the hours ticking by in the night and all Kimi wanted to do was meet the sandman and pass out until morning. He was tired. It was 2am and the warmth wasn't letting him sleep.  
  
Then behind him, he heard it again:  
  
 **'Boys and girls of every age**  
 **Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**  
 **Come with us and you will see**  
 **This, our town of Halloween**  
  
 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
 **Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**  
 **This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**  
 **Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright**  
 **It's our town, everybody scream**  
 **In this town of Halloween'**  
  
Kimi groaned, turning over to look at his German boyfriend who was brightly bursting into song. 'this is Halloween' from The nightmare before Christmas at two o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Seb why are you singing Halloween songs at two in the morning?" He mumbles to him tiredly, yawning to himself.  
  
The German grinned. "It's fun!  
 **'I am the one hiding under your bed**  
 **Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**  
 **I am the one hiding under your stairs**  
 **Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**  
 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
 **Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**  
 **In this town we call home**  
 **Everyone hail to the pumpkin song'**." He sang happily with a smirk, letting his eyes flash red in time with the song, seeming proud of his supernatural abilities.  
  
"But it's the middle of the year." Kimi whines, having enough of Halloween songs.  
  
"And? Its Halloween all year round if you want it to be!" Sebastian tells him ecstatically, seeming to have far too much fun with the concept his kind was celebrated once a year.  
  
"Just because you turn into a big lapdog once a month doesn't mean it's constantly Halloween." Kimi points out, looking up to him. "Besides, doesn't it spoil the actual day?"  
  
"Never!" He answers him, continuing to sing, much to Kimi's chagrin.  
  
 **'In this town, don't we love it now?**  
 **Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**  
 **'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**  
 **Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll**  
 **Scream! This is Halloween**  
 **Red 'n' black, and slimy green**  
 **Aren't you scared?**  
 **Well, that's just fine**  
 **Say it once, say it twice**  
 **Take a chance and roll the dice**  
 **Ride with the moon in the dead of night**  
 **Everybody scream, everybody scream**  
 **In our town of Halloween!'**  
  
By that point, Kimi realised he wasn't going to get much sleep that night. He turns away, covering his ears with his pillow and silently hoping that eventually, he would drift off on his own.  
  
Sebastian pouted. "Come on Kimi, isn't this fun?"  
  
"Not really. I'm tired." He answers grumpily.  
  
The German huffs, cuddling up against his back, his warmth immediate. "How did I even start dating you if you don't like 2am Kareoke?"  
  
"Most people don't like it." He answers, leaning back against his warm chest and feeling immediately soothed by his presence. "And you love me."  
  
Sebastian hummed teasingly. "Maybe I do." he pressed a gentle kiss to the Finns temple.  
  
Kimi turns around, angling his head up for a short chaste kiss. "Love you."  
  
He grins again. "Even if I'm your daft lapdog?"  
  
"Especially then."  
  
Sebastian kisses his nose fondly. "My grumpy Finn."  
  
Kimi hums, looking up to him "'Grumpy Finn' is tired, can we go to sleep?"  
  
Sebastian seemed to think about it for a moment before pulling Kimi in closer to him. "For you, we can."  
  
Soon, they settled down, huddled into each others embrace and Kimi sighed happily, entirely contented against his German while slowly drifting off to the sleep, or so he was until Sebastian started to whisper in his ear.  
  
 **"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**  
 **And scream like a banshee**  
 **Make you jump out of your skin**  
 **This is Halloween, everybody scream**  
  
 **Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?**  
  
 **Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**  
 **Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**  
  
 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
 **Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!."**  
  
The next thing Kimi knew was his foot connecting with Sebastian's shin, the German letting out an aptly placed howl as Kimi huffed, curling up to sleep, having had enough of his boyfriend's antics.  
  
Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/ Comments appreciated


End file.
